Talk:Journey Avenue
No consensus for name change Pierlot McCrooke 16:05, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't matter. No consensus for creating the page on the 2012 First Congress either, I think, or Pierlot McCrooke. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:17, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :(dutch proverb) You're comparing apples with pears (does mean that you compare things who can't be compared which eacht other) Pierlot McCrooke 16:23, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I am not, and in english that proverb is "apples to oranges." —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:23, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::The English proverb sucks more than the Dutch. Both apples and oranges are fully round :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:26, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Will You're comparing apples with pears be added to Hurb English? Pierlot McCrooke 16:28, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::Go ahead :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:29, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Too much linguistics, methinks. Though admittedly these conversations are enjoyable. --Semyon 16:30, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Hahaha, yeah :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:31, February 12, 2012 (UTC) This version of the article is a stub Pierlot McCrooke 16:36, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :The old version was a stub as well AND it was outdated. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:42, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :Ï chnaged it to include the name change and added the former name. Thingy. It was based on a updated version of the former Pierlot McCrooke 17:19, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't see a problem with removing the old name change every three blocks system. It doesn't deserve to be in history, due to being unrealistic. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:45, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't call it unrealistic. Try zooming in using Google Maps on the historic city center of places like Roermond or Maastricht. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:48, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::But every three blocks is crazy. A lot of cities have roads that change names, but in grid cities like NC it's rare and not every three blocks just because a new "neighborhood" is entered. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:51, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, Roermond could pass for a "grid city" for European standards :P Names change there instead of the neighborhood after one block :P But, I do agree. The axis shit was not necessary. Long avenues are way easier to remember. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:55, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::@Timey:That it is rare doesn't mean it doesn't exist Pierlot McCrooke 17:22, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::@Pierloty: It is still unrealistic, and Oos agrees. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:38, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Then we at least should keep it in history Pierlot McCrooke 17:42, February 12, 2012 (UTC) We should not delete things from history. Pierlot McCrooke 17:17, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :Why not? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:38, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Because we are a realisitic nation Pierlot McCrooke 17:42, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::It's more realistic to pretend they never existed. Someone reading the page will not know that there was once an unrealistic thing. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:44, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Don't support that. This is the thing I really dsilike, I'm thinking about leaving this site. This site does not have the quality level from the Dimi/Yuri period. We currently only have users: Who dontcare about anything (Like OWTB) or who deliver crappy stuff like Timey, and Jeff. Horton isn't even active, he has gotten better projects to work on. The only guys who have good content are Kunarian and Michael/Marcus Pierlot McCrooke 17:50, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think the wiki has become better since Dimitri and Yuri left. --Semyon 18:03, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Why? Dimitri maybe had a conservative stance on wiki affairs but he could kepe the site in good ways. Yuri was there more for the friendly side, socializing with the site and the schakel between Dimi and the rest Pierlot McCrooke 18:07, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Because the site was essentially an aristocracy when they were around. They were nice people, yes, but you was never allowed to forget who was in charge. --Semyon 18:13, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::When only Yuri was around it wasn't a aristocracy. Yuri was always supportive of the commmunity axctions Pierlot McCrooke 18:15, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::My pages are not crap. I don't spam the wiki like Jeff does (or Horton did--he spammed pages that no one cared about in 2010), in fact, I am mostly deleting stupid things that Jeff does. I do not make many pages, only improve existing ones. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:16, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::You are however ignoring things like consensus. You always enforce your will.. Like in the avenue case . Horton however is friendly and actually creates things Pierlot McCrooke 18:19, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Those however are created against the consensus of the site, who think they are not good for the wiki and just random articles that don't add anything useful. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:47, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::I agree that we should take more consensus, but Time doesn't mean any harm. We'll keep in mind to pass things through law from now on. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 15:48, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I think Pierlot thinks that everything should be passed in law, even if it doesn't make sense to do so or is unrealistic to be passed in law (i. e. consensus freak :P). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:59, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Not everything has to be agreed upon, but something as big a this should have been decided by more than just 1 person (the names are not that great, tbh). HORTON11: • 16:25, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Names I think the names should be reworked. Some like Democracy Ave are great, but Diligence street just sounds ridiculous. We should think of more "real" names and also remove the axis things (like the Sigfried axis sounds like some Nazi defensive line). HORTON11: • 18:45, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe we should restore the fact that the street names switch at neighborhood names Pierlot McCrooke 19:02, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Absolutely not. Street names do not change in planned cities at every 3 block interval. They are just one road, even if it does not seem so because of the neighborhood thing. That is why I changed the system in the first place. Horton, I don't think Diligence Ave (not St) is much different from Democracy Ave. . . I find it strange that you like one but dislike the other. Do you know what Diligence means? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:30, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :::TM, I'm sorry, but I'm not that glad about your mass deletion of information. I agree it's better to have one name, but historically this was not the case. Also, what might not be in the US, is still very common - actually almost rule - in Europe. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:42, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well no-one requested the masss renaming of streets Pierlot McCrooke 20:49, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::Doesn't matter, while it wasn't done how it should be done, the majority of the site agrees. The only problem: unnecessary history change. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:53, August 21, 2012 (UTC)